highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Fish
❝ I want to be the rescuer, not the rescued. ❞ — Fish to Leafbare Fish That Swims In Shallow Waters, or just Fish, is a very small tom with amber eyes and soft, dense grey fur. Despite being paraplegic, he maintains a noble, strong attitude, and is the thinking head of his gang. 'Appearance' Heritage: untraceable, a total moggy. Description: small and angry Palette: : = Base (#FFFFFF) : = Markings (Optional Secondary Color) (#FFFFFF) : = Other Markings (Optional Tertiary Color) (#FFFFFF) : = (Add as many colors as needed) (#FFFFFF) : = Eyes (#FFFFFF) : = Inner Ears (#FFFFFF) : = Nose (#FFFFFF) : = Tongue (#FFFFFF) : = Pawpads (#FFFFFF) : = Scars (#FFFFFF) : = (Extra Items/Accessories, if applicable) (#FFFFFF) Voice: Describe their voice Scent: Describe their scent Gait: Describe their gait (how they walk) 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Steadfast -' his devotion to his beliefs and to the cats he cares for is admirable. He's dedicated and strong willed ... * '''+ Courageous -''' ... * '''+ Clever -''' ... * '''± Hasty -''' ... * '''± Obstinate -''' ... * '''± Independent -''' ... * '''− Reckless -''' ... * '''− Insolent -''' ... * '''− Arrogant -''' ... '''Likes *Buff men that can carry him into the sunset... **Will never admit this. *... **... 'Dislikes' *Any form of complaining. **Even if justified, he cannot tolerate whining of any kind. He's insensitive to it, believing that whoever is afflicted better toughen up quick- and his sharp tongue will be ready to "help" them. *... **... 'Goals' *Prove himself. **... 'Fears' *Water. **He is ironically terrified by water. After all, he stands no chances if he sinks: his lower body would be dead weight, dragging him down to his death. During his travels with the gang, he nearly drowned when they crossed a river; he had slipped off Jack's back. Daffodil's swift swimming saved him in extremis, and he remains traumatised since. *... **... 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: a tribe, somewhere... Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: 0-4 moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Apprenticehood' Clan: a tribe, somewhere... Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: 4-12 moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Medicine Cat Life' Clan: a tribe, somewhere... Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: 12-18 moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Loner Life/Rogue Life/Kittypet Life' Clan: N/A Cats Involved: Jack, Cloudydaffodil Age Range: 18-20 moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Admires | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Infatuated with | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Relies on ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Betrayed by ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Grieves over | ⦁⦁⦁ = Longs to see again ---- |-|ThunderClan= :March/medicine cat Starclan/old "friend"/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"She... managed. I hate to have to walk in her footsteps, but the road she traced is the road to freedom." :He dislikes the molly due to their opposing mindsets- its most notably her lazy demeanour that ticked him off. But in the end, its her departure and long absence- an absence that meant she would not return- that convinced him to leave the tribe. In that sense, he owes her a lot. :He has yet to hear of her death. |-|WindClan= N/A |-|ShadowClan= N/A |-|RiverClan= N/A |-|SkyClan= N/A |-|Outside the Clans= :Cloudydaffodil/loner/travelling companion/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"Spunky kid... She's pretty scattered, but I trust her. I'm sure she'll lead us to her home, sooner or later." :Fish is very attached to the young cat, and while he was originally quite judgemental in her regard, she proved to him her worth, and convinced him that he could follow her to the end of the world. :Jack/loner/travelling companion/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"Completely nuts, but he's good to have around." :Fish was really skeptical about him, but eventually got attacked to the wacky cat. He still wonders whats going on in Jack's head from time to time, thought. 'Trivia' *pee is stored in balls 'Quotes' ❝ ... ❞ — ... 'Fanart' Fish_ref.png|By: Maybeelater __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Maybeelater Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Rogue